The spirits next Door
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Jack and Nightlight move into the building along with a few other guests. Based on the wonderful and talented Pika la cynique on deviantart. Beware the forth wall has crumbled. No pairing.
1. The new arrivals

I do not own anything!

Rotg is owned by Will Joyce

Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson

PHTO is owned by Gaston Leroux

Girls next door is owned by the lovely and talented pika la Cynique

and so on...

* * *

It was a somehow quite day at the building, no one really knew why, which stood at the corner of, well... no one really knows where it is in fact its a miracle that they could even find it but when they did find it they are always some strange character from a semi forgotten story or movie at least the ones who live there the some others who came to visit were famous.

Which is why it is with some amazement and somewhat intreats when two brand new people decided to move in.

"I heard they came from a very famous story that just came out!" Sarah said looking down from her window.

"Really? what are they doing here?" Christian asked coming to join her at her window.

"As long as they don't break any rules I'm fine with them," Javert sighed from the door way beside James'.

"Ah, Javert," he started before shaking his head.

"What?"

"Never-mind..."

"They kinda look like brothers, they both have white hair..."

"Lets go visit them later." Sarah said.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"Come on Night-light, its just a few more stairs!" Jack called carrying a good number boxes towards the elevator.

Night-light didn't answer as he clambered up the stairs the moon-beam was currently laying on top of the box at the top making no attempt to help either of them.

Somehow they managed to make it to their apartment hampered only by a strangely dressed... man? was it a man they did not know, who had attempted to... well they hadn't stayed longer to find out. Right now he was currently on display on the second story hall-way obviously frozen. And then that had been some scary oversized fat lawn-gnome thing that Jack was sure had to have been made by Pitch who had slapped in on his backside without saying anything all most making his loose his hold on the boxes.

Night-light gave him a look after they were done putting the boxes.

"Look Night-light its his own fault!"Jack said holding his hands up defensively.

Night-light shook his head bright eyes flashing against skin all most as pale as Jack's own and pouted to his unpacked boxes that were scattered about in his room.

"I'll just do them tomorrow..."

Night-light just sighed shaking his head and looked around.

"Nice," he said quietly. he normally didn't talk much and he mostly communicated by gestures and hand signs but when he did it was always short very quiet.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door.

After glaring at Night-light for a good minute the light boy sighed and went to open the door

"Hello!" said a peppy blonde french looking but somehow british speaking girl standing in in the door-way.

Next to her there was a girl with long dark hair a tannish face and green eyes, Next to her there was a stuffy looking man with sideburns and a stern air about him, Jack already didn't like him. behind him stood a man with long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail not as stuffy looking as the first but still it was enough for Jack, and finally a man with sleek black hair with half of his face hidden looking at Jack through a one narrow eye.

They were all carrying parcels.

"May we come in and introduce ourselves?" the blonde haired girl asked. Night-light just stepped aside.

"Err..."

"He doesn't talk," called Jack from the coach "Just come in!"

"It's good to have a few more people here!" the blonde one said introducing herself as Christian daae.

"This is Sarah," she said pointing to the green eyed girl.

"Hi"

"Hello!"

Night-light nodded while the moon beam made itself scarce.

"Javert... Javert what is your last name?"

"Didn't get written one," the stuffy one said gruffly.

"Oh ah, okay then, this is James Norington!"

"Good evening," James said presenting his hand the two of them to shake which they didn't.

"James?"

"Yes..."

"One of my friends was named that," Jack said smiling at the memory.

"And that's Eric the phantom of the opera..."

Eric just nodded darkly.

"So where are you guys from anyway?"

"Sorry I'm late!" cried a posh british voice from behind them.

A man with wind blonde hair two different sets of eyes wearing too tight clothing adorned his gloves and pointed boots and a pointed ears stepped thought the door-way.

"I just passed by Frank! he's been frozen to the ground! What did I miss... oh..."

The two new comers in the new room stared at him suspiciously

"Oh guardians, huh?" Jareth said looking at them with his arms crossed and yet a somehow worried look on his face.

"Night-light is that one of those faes that kidnaps young children?" Jack whispered nudging Night-light while picking up his staff.

Night-light nodded picking up his own.

An hour later the building was hardly standing and Az and Crowly were besides them selves.

Well... at least Az was...

* * *

Eh, not my best fic. Please read and review and be sure to check out and review all my other works

**_The unknown marauder_**

**_Hush..._**

**_For the greater good_**

**_Born of the sun_**


	2. Got the moves like 'Jaeger'

I own nothing!

* * *

It had been a month and a half since Jack and Night-light had had their little fight with that despicable Fea and during that time it had taken some major work on the building to be fixed and practically rebuilt from the ground up.

And it had all come out of North's wallet.

Which was the reason Jack and Night-light were in the hallway holding large buckets of water while they were being bombarded by North's long pep-talks but thankfully it was all most all in Russian so they didn't have to know what he was shouting, most of the time anyway.

"And furthermore! I except you two to..."

Honestly it was like they were children! though for Jack he remember being whipped behind a fence by his father when he was alive after he had got into a bit of trouble, so he figured that this was a better punishment. Night-light on the other hand didn't remember much about his life as Mim's guardian, or for that matter, what happened before that so he was having a harder time of it then him.

"But North," Jack started when he was finished, "it was a Fea! they kidnapped children for Mim's sake!"

Night-light nodded feeling his muscles tighten and silently envied Jack for his Numbing ability.

"Yes Jack I know, and I am proud of you for driving that blasted creature out. But that it not why I am angry with you. I am angry be..."

North was interrupted by something that had currently broken through the window near North at breakneck speed and connected with a wall followed by three others, it was only a second for them to see what it was but it looked like something akin to a hook and a chain before they saw three people come through the window landing perfectly still on the ground somehow releasing the contraption.

They were all wearing the same thing, brown vests that had a pattern of crossed twin swords on the backs of each one, whitish pants with a matching under-shirt and what looked like straps twisted on their pant legs and all across their bodies, very tightly, with swords incased in what looked like toasters in both sides of their legs along with cans that were located on their backs. it was all very strange really as they looked at them and yet somehow _they_ made it look cool.

One had blonde hair that was cut up to his ears and blue eyes and whitish skin, the other one reminded Jack a lot of Jamie, that is if Jamie had a dark glint in his green eye that practically screamed 'Don't mess with me!" short dark brownish hair and tannish skin, the other one looked a little Asian, with black hair, glittering eyes with a purple scarf around her neck.

The three of them paused and looked to where the hooks had been and then back at North frowning slightly. one of them, the one with the blonde hair had the decency to apologize.

"Sorry." he said shyly rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way, "We didn't know you were there and forgive me for saying this but, you kind of looked like a Titan."

"Oh... ah, it is fine..." North said uncertainly his eyes flicking to all three of them before sighing.

_Poor kids_...

The dark haired girl just looked at North through narrow eyes.

"Almin, why are we even doing here anyway?" the other boy asked suddenly turning to the blonde one.

"Because Aren the author, along with so many others, is currently enthralled with Attack on Titans. up until six months when she will eventually move on to something else." the boy called Almin said to him in a matter of affect voice.

"Yeah... that sound about right," he said darkly as he walked past them glancing at the duo against the wall.

"Jamie?" Jack asked.

"No! I am not Jamie!" he snapped, "my names Eren Yager!... or Jeager!"

"Don't mind him!" Armin said quickly stepping in front of Eren, "he's just a little upset, because, well... frankly being left on a cliffhanger to where you have been for a few manga chapters does that to a person! also because he found out some people think that one of the Titans who ate one of our squad members in episode five is... _cute_."

Eren just glared at him before he left down the hall.

The black haired girl, who had been quite this whole time, glanced at Jack while she was passing him.

"You're cold," she whispered pulling the scarf up to her eyes and quickly caught up to Eren.

"That's Mikasa, Armin said helpfully, she's Eren's foster sister,"

"Wait... Christian said who had come into the hall to find out what the noise was all about, did you say your last name was Jagger? as in... Mitt Jagger?"

"**OH HELL NO**!"

* * *

For those of you who don't know who these people are watch Attack on Titans! unless you have a horribly fear of violence and gore or just plain bamf moves. if that is the case you stay far away from this anime!


	3. In the meantime

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin with their arms filled with groerys watched as Sarah ran down the hallway A moment later that strangely dressed man ran after her singing some sort of song. He stopped to look back at Armin smirked and ran back after Sarah continuing with his song.

"I think you ought to be very careful from now, Armin." said a small girl said appearing in the doorway. They blinked and looked at her. She was hardly any taller then Christa. She had darkish red brown hair dark brown eyes and was wearing an odd assortment of clothing.

"Oh... Its you again, is it?" Eren sighed. "So... are you your usual self? One of us, one of the thirteen court guards? Or a stupidly overpowered, bitchy, overly scared, mary sue of a sailor senshi? Maybe..."

"Right now? I'm just me." Alex shrugged. "And It's called the thirteen gotie! Get it right!" the girl called Alex said glaring at Eren.

"Yeah... Well I'm German and haven't really know any other different people and languages other then the ones I've seen inside of the walls so I say thirteen court guard instead of what it really is. No offense Mikasa." the dark haired boy said quickly turing to his adopted sister who just shrugged. "Well... at least I'm German Armin's English and Mikasa is vaguely Japanese." Eren shrugged as he and the others went inside.

Night-light stuck his head out of the doorway and then went back in looking at Jack who was lying on the bright blue coach.

"Yeah... wasn't this just support to be about us..." Jack muttered turning a channel on the T.V.

"This was a very boring chapter..." Asher sighed as he and Rotto walked passed the open door. Rotto said nothing. Asher glanced the black haired young man at his side. "Hey... Rotto did you know that Yuki subconsciously molded you after Kino? I don't really see it. Actually you both do seem to have the same talent with handling your weapons." the blonde haired vampire/fearling finished.

Rotto just glanced at him. "If you say so..."


End file.
